


Can't sleep, love?

by InsomniBun



Series: Doodlibun Chronicles [1]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Agender Character, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, fluffy oneshot i did for my girlfriend, who is the hashtag best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniBun/pseuds/InsomniBun
Summary: It's early, and in the hazy morning light, Claire feels like something is missing.TW: Mention of self-harm





	Can't sleep, love?

**Author's Note:**

> If you've stumbled onto this - First off, how, second off, enjoy!

It was still dark when i woke up. The room looked like it was covered by a plume of smoke - Stopping the light from flooding into it. I groaned quietly, my voice hoarse and husky from sleep. I blinked up at the pale white ceiling, looking duller than usual in the - Early morning? - light.

Yawning i sat up, the fluffy blanket that was once covering me now pooling between my legs in a fluffy pile of blue.My partner got that blanket for our first birthday together, I've kept it ever since. Something feels wrong. I rub my eyes, trying to rub away the leftover sleepiness. It's so...Cold, for some reason. I blinked slowly. Once. Twice.

"Bubah...You okay...?" I mumble, combing my fingers through my messy mop of brown hair - They like carding their fingers through my hair, i recall, they said it's soft. After realizing i didn't get a reply, i turned to look at the spot on the bed next to me. It was empty. For a moment, panic washed over me, followed by calm - They usually wake up early, they told me once, sitting in front of the TV at 3 AM. They always looked so much more at peace in the morning - They said they liked being up before the sun because it's quieter. Less overwhelming.

I shake my head. Enough daydreaming! They are probably okay, right? Probably watching National Geographic or reading something next to the window. I get up, pulling up my loose pajama pants (borrowed from my lover) and putting on a shirt i left on the desk chair (Also borrowed from my lover). I pad slowly to the door, painted in rainbow colors - Heh, they insisted on the rainbow door for our bedroom, such a dork. I opened the door, cringing at the creaking noise - Everything is so much louder when it's this early.

Shaking my head, i puffed out my chest, this isn't the time to whine! Mentally or otherwise. I have a mission, and that mission is to make sure my sunshine is okay. The apartment isn't that big, but it's not small either - And there's not a single wall not covered in murals and decorations - Apart from the one in the living room that houses all of our framed pictures. The hallway feels so much longer, so much emptier.

They must be in our living room or maybe taking a walk, i tell myself as i walk down the colorful path. That's when i heard it. The noise was small, you'd dismiss it at any other time of day. But mornings are different, everything is louder when it's this early. A sniffle. Followed by sickening scratching noises. I decide now's the time to hurry up with my journey down the hallway, and i jog the last few steps to the door. The door slowly creeks open.

 

_Dark eyes meet mine._

Their hands freeze at their neck - I can already tell that they've been at it for a while. Eyes puffy, neck colored a sickly red instead of the sunkissed tone you love to see. They're mouth, which you've showered with affection is pursed in a tight line - My sunshine hangs their head in shame, as if they expected a scolding. "Can i touch you?" My voice is meek, timid and too loud all at once. They flinched, it broke my heart. My Bunbun nodded once, shuffling over to make more room for me on the seafoam colored sofa. I sit down, and I know that they're expecting me to react harshly. I can tell by how their gaze is trained to the sandy colored carpet. As if I'd ever want to hurt them. I slowly wrap my arms around them, afraid that I'd scare them away. My love didn't seem to mind, hesitantly leaning into my touch. I tell them it's okay to be upset. They tell me they're sorry about worrying me. Finally, their eyes met mine again, i can see the small spark in them. In a teasing tone, they inquire

 

 

_"Still can't sleep without me, huh?"_


End file.
